The Owl Sketch
by IDK2391
Summary: Harry just wanted a new Owl.


**### Was watching the Parrot Sketch by Monty Python, realized how the two can mix together.** **The cast:**

 **MR. PRALINE**

Harry Potter

 **SHOP OWNER**

Ron Weasley

 **The sketch:**

 _A customer enters a pet shop._

 **Mr. Praline:** 'Ello, I wish to register a complaint.

 _(The owner does not respond.)_

 **Mr. Praline:** 'Ello, Miss?

 **Owner:** What do you mean "miss"?

 **Mr. Praline:** _(pause)_ I'm sorry, I have a cold. I wish to make a complaint!

 **Owner:** We're closin' for lunch, Three Broomstick is having a two for one special.

 **Mr. Praline:** Never mind that, my lad. I wish to complain about this owl that I purchased not half an hour ago from this very boutique.

 **Owner:** Oh yes, the, uh, the Great Grey...What's,uh...What's wrong with it?

 **Mr. Praline:** I'll tell you what's wrong with it, my lad. 'E's dead, that's what's wrong with it!

 **Owner:** No, no, 'e's uh,...he's resting.

 **Mr. Praline:** Look, matey, I know a dead owl when I see one, and I'm looking at one right now.

 **Owner:** No no he's not dead, he's, he's restin'! Remarkable bird, the Great Grey, idn'it, ay? Beautiful plumage!

 **Mr. Praline:** The plumage don't enter into it. It's stone dead.

 **Owner:** Nononono, no, no! 'E's resting!

 **Mr. Praline:** All right then, if he's restin', I'll wake him up! _(shouting at the cage)_ 'Ello, Mister Polly Parrot! _Enervrate!_

 _(owner hits the cage)_

 **Owner:** There, he moved!

 **Mr. Praline:** No, he didn't, that was you hitting the cage!

 **Owner:** I never!

 **Mr. Praline:** Yes, you did!

 **Owner:** I never, never did anything...

 **Mr. Praline:** _(yelling and hitting the cage repeatedly)_ 'ELLO POLLY! _Enervrate!Enervrate!Enervrate!Enervrate!_ This is your nine o'clock alarm call!

 _(Takes parrot out of the cage and thumps its head on the counter. Throws it up in the air and watches it plummet to the floor.)_

 **Mr. Praline:** Now that's what I call a dead owl.

 **Owner:** No, no...No, 'e's stunned!

 **Mr. Praline:** STUNNED?!

 **Owner:** Yeah! You stunned him, just as he was wakin' up! Great Grey stun easily.

 **Mr. Praline:** Um...now look...now look, mate, I've definitely 'ad enough of this. That parrot is definitely deceased, and when I purchased it not 'alf an hour ago, you assured me that its total lack of movement was due to it bein' tired and shagged out following a prolonged squawk.

 **Owner:** Well, he's...he's, ah...probably pining for the fjords.

 **Mr. Praline:** PININ' for the FJORDS?! What kind of talk is that?, look, why did he fall flat on his back the moment I got 'im home?

 **Owner:** The Norwegian Blue prefers keepin' on it's back! Remarkable bird, id'nit, squire? Lovely plumage!

 **Mr. Praline:** Look, I took the liberty of examining that parrot when I got it home, and I discovered the only reason that it had been sitting on its perch in the first place was that it had been spelled there with a sticky charm.

 _(pause)_

 **Owner:** Well, o'course it was spelled there! If I hadn't sticked that bird down, it would have nuzzled up to those bars, bent 'em apart with its beak, and VOOM! Feeweeweewee!

 **Mr. Praline:** "VOOM"?! Mate, this bird wouldn't "voom" if you set a dragon on it! 'E's bleedin' demised!

 **Owner:** No no! 'E's pining!

 **Mr. Praline:** 'E's not pinin'! 'E's passed on! This parrot is no more! He has ceased to be! 'E's expired and gone to meet 'is maker! 'E's a stiff! Bereft of life, 'e rests in peace! If you hadn't nailed 'im to the perch 'e'd be pushing up the daisies! 'Is metabolic processes are now 'istory! 'E's off the twig! 'E's kicked the bucket, 'e's shuffled off 'is mortal coil, run down the curtain and joined the bleedin' choir invisible! I am the Master of Death and I know a dead parrot when I see one. THIS IS AN EX-PARROT!

 _(pause)_

 **Owner:** Well, I'd better replace it, then. _(he takes a quick peek behind the counter)_ Sorry squire, I've had a look 'round the back of the shop, and uh, we're right out of parrots.

 **Mr. Praline:** I see. I see, I get the picture.

 **Owner:** _(pause)_ I got a slug.

 _(pause)_

 **Mr. Praline:** Pray, does it talk?

 **Owner:** Nnnnot really.

 **Mr. Praline:** WELL IT'S HARDLY A BLOODY REPLACEMENT, IS IT?!

 **Owner:** N-no, I guess not. _(gets ashamed, looks at his feet)_


End file.
